Why Do You Call Me That?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Small Tumblr Prompt ficlet. Weiss wants to know why everyone keeps calling her Ice Queen. Blake has an answer. Monochrome.


**_I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own RWBY._**

 ** _Another Tumblr prompt for our fav Monochrome pair. Hope you enjoy Blake comforting Weiss this time!_**

* * *

Weiss moved along the halls of Beacon, arms crossed and pouting slightly. As it was a relatively late hour, it was unlikely that anyone would be able to catch the heiress in such an un-lady-like state. Her boots clacked along the floors as she continued her aimless wander through the halls.

Her mind was in a state of unrest, which had led to this nighttime stroll. Earlier that day, not one but _three_ people had referred to her as something other than her name (though the third was doing it because he didn't _know_ her name). It was vexing to the young woman why everyone kept calling her 'Ice Queen'. Was she truly so cold?

Weiss thought she had opened up quite a bit since the first semester, but apparently, others didn't think so. It made her wonder if her own teammates called her that when she wasn't around. The very thought that they were mocking her made her blood boil and tears of hurt formed at the corners of the mist blue eyes.

"Weiss?"

The whitette jumped at the voice, not expecting someone else to be awake at such an absurd hour. Turning on the spot, she found a pair of luminescent eyes gazing at her curiously. The shadow stepped closer and formed into her teammate, Blake coming closer as she surveyed the state the smaller girl was in.

"Something's bothering you." she murmured calmly.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss hissed, eyes narrowed as she instantly threw up the walls she had been raised to create. In answer, Blake lifted a finger and wiped it along the corner of Weiss' eye, coming away with a single tear.

"Someone's upset you?" the black-clad girl inquired.

Weiss lowered her gaze, unwilling to let Blake see her weakness and insecurity. A single pale finger lifted her chin and blue eyes met amber. "Weiss," Blake said lowly. "No one is around. You don't have to put up a front with me."

Gradually, Weiss relaxed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's just… I don't understand why everyone insists on calling me Ice Queen. I thought I had gotten better about opening up as compared to last semester…"

There was a moment of silence as Blake digested the information. With a chuckle, she brought Weiss in for a hug and stroked the long ponytail soothingly. "Weiss, they don't call you Ice Queen because you're mean… well, except Jaune, but we've _tried_ telling him you're not interested. Yang and Pyrrha keep telling him to keep trying while Ruby, Ren and I attempt to dissuade him. Only you can tell him why you don't like him."

"What about Sun?" Weiss pouted.

"He's just like that. Sun doesn't know it hurts your feelings. If you were to tell him, he might stop it. If he doesn't… I'll sic him for you." Blake smiled down at her.

"Then why call me Ice Queen?" Weiss demanded.

"Well, there are a number of reasons." The cat-Faunus shrugged. "It could be that your favorite move on the battlefield is to freeze something with Myrtenaster? Or that your name is 'Snow White' like Ruby's old fairy tales? Or that you're an heiress and you're always dressed in blue or white? Any number of things could lead others to think of ice and snow when they're around you. Not to mention the elegance and grace with which you hold yourself."

"You're no better than I am!" her companion pointed out. "You always stand like one of the noblewomen my father used to tell me about. And you're always so stoic and impenetrable like they are. If I didn't know any better, I would think someone would call you Mistress Darkness. Or Countess Night."

Blake chuckled and Weiss felt a bit better. Snuggling into the hug a little longer, she murmured, "Thank you, Blake. I really needed that."

"Just come to me whenever you need reassurance, alright?" the ninja told her.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 ** _And there you have it. Hopefully, you enjoyed that!_**


End file.
